


Second Date Dilema

by malome78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift for clarissa3658, onceuponasecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malome78/pseuds/malome78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song “Today was a Fairytale” By Taylor Swift.</p>
<p>"Even though Emma had to agree that this was probably the worst date she had ever been, she couldn’t help but melt at the site of Killian and Neal asleep in one of the chairs. Open beside them on the table was a book of fairytales. Hopefully they didn’t doze off before they reached the part where the lost princess and her dashing pirate lived happily ever after."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date Dilema

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarissa3658](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clarissa3658).



Emma scrambled around the apartment looking for the right thing to wear. She was supposed to be going on a date with Killian today. After everything that had transpired between them and their last date she felt like this one had to be perfect.

Between what happened with the Snow Queen, and The Author, and Becoming the Dark One, and then turning Killian into the Dark One, and finally rescuing Killian from hell, she felt like they haven’t really gotten the chance to just be together. It’s strange most relationships aren’t proven so thoroughly before the second date.

Losing another precious six minutes to her thoughts before she continued her search she began to panic. She only had twenty minutes now to get dressed, do her hair and makeup before Killian picked her up at six. She didn’t even know where they were going, what should she plan for?

Grabbing at items in her closet she picked out the pink dress she wore on their first dress and flung it across the room. How could one garment be so loaded with bad feelings? She wished she never wore it while she was trying to recapture Killian’s heart as the Dark One, now the dress made bile rise in the back of her throat.

Finally she settled on a red a line dress with a gold belt. With only ten minutes left to do both her hair and makeup, she ran a blow dryer over her hair to accentuate her natural waves. Quickly as she could she made-up her face and dashed out of the bathroom just as their was a knock at her door.

Emma opened the door to reveal Killian standing there. He looked quite dashing wearing a green and blue plaid shirt and a grey sweater. Although Emma thought he looked better in leather pants his new black skinny jeans finished off the look nicely.

“You look ravishing love, ready to go”?

“Where are we heading?”

“Ah, now that’s something you will have to follow me to see”.

“Well, let’s get going”.

Emma opened the door to her yellow bug, got into it and adjusted her rearview mirror. To her horror, her eyeliner was smudged all along her lower lashline. Not a terrible thing, but when your boyfriend had better eyeliner game than you, yourself do then any mishap is a catastrophe.

“How come you didn’t tell me that my make-up was a mess?”

“Because, you look lovely to me.”

“You are required to say that by the boyfriend code”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true, luv.”

After a few minutes of gazing longingly into each other’s eyes they continued onto their date destination. Killian gave directions, never giving her more than a few turns at a time. They wove their way out of the town and to border between Storybrooke and the real world. From there they continued by foot into the woods. They ended up walking over the toll bridge and veering off the path until they stopped at the base of a large tree.

“Well, this is it. Swan, fancy a climb?”

Emma peered up the trunk of the tree and noticed some lights and a platform. Apparently someone had built a treehouse in the middle of the woods. She began her ascent up the tree and onto the platform where candles, cheese, wine, chocolates, and various tapas style dishes were laid out. It was beautiful.

Turning to where she expected Killian to be she made a move to kiss him. Unfortunately Killian was a little bit closer than she expected and ended up knocking him back a few feet. Having been sent stumbling backwards Killian almost stepped right off the platform in the tree, he had to grab a branch to keep from tumbling out onto the ground. When he went to put his arms down he ended up having catching his hook in the branch he was using for a lifeline.

“This is embarrassing, a little help?” Killian asked sounding dejected, “Unless you want me to be stuck here for the rest of our date”.

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around the stationary pirate,placing a firm kiss on the bottom of his jaw, right where his face met his neck. Emma took someone’s earlobe lightly between your lips and tugging gently downward, she added a little bit of tongue, or use a gentle sucking motion on his earlobe. Killian let out a groan.

“This is torture Emma”

At that moment Emma needed Killian to know how much she loved him. Moving her mouth from Killian’s ear and unto his mouth. Instead of saying it she sighed it into his mouth, wedged between his teeth and tongue. She didn’t let her lips move when she said it ever so lightly, into the air. Killian sighed again, maybe in exhalation, but maybe in ecstasy at the feeling of Emma’s unsaid message. It took Killian a moment to regain his composure.

“I’m still stuck Emma”.

With a chuckle Emma sent a ball of light into the branch which was holding Killian’s hook captive. The branch shattered into a million peices. Killian worked his arm in circles to regain the proper blood flow. He took a seat on one side of the feast he had prepared and motioned for Emma to join him.

Raising a glass Killian gave a toast, “ To possibilities”.

Killian gave Emma a smile and tried to clink Emma’s glass. Emma met his gesture with equal force and ended up breaking the delicate wine glass. Instead of it putting a damper on the night the two laughed and continued their date- eating and talking and generally losing track of time.

Suddenly Emma’s phone began to ring. Killian tried to give emma privacy, but given the fact there was limited space he couldn’t help but hear that Mary Margaret and David were called away to help Regina and Robin with their newborn and were hoping Emma and he would be home soon so Emma could watch Neal.

“Killy, it looks like we are going to cut our date short. I have to play doting daughter and big sister right now.”

“Ey, Emma, but fear not I will look after the little lad with you. I wouldn’t want to cut our date off as early as..” He went to look at his watch and realized he didn’t have it on him since it was in a waistcoat.

Emma looked at the screen of her phone, “It’s ten o’clock already?” She was surprised four hours had passed since she had started the date. Time seemed to stand still when she and her captain were together.

They made their retreat back through the woods and into Emma’s car. Upon arriving back at Emma and her parent’s place they walked to the door hand and hand. Before the even cleared the doorway a stressed looking Mary Margaret deposited a sleeping bundled baby Neal into Emma’s arms.

“We will be home as soon as we can get Regina, Robin and the baby settled.” Mary explained as she pulled David out the door.

“Have a good time, Neal should sleep through the night. Call us if you need us.” David added.

The door shut behind them Killian and Emma were alone with Neal. It took about two minutes for Neal to wake and realize it was not mommy who was holding him and released the most ear piercing shriek they had ever heard.

“IT’s going to be a long night Swan”.

“We’ve got our work cut out for us”.

“Just calm down. I’m sure your sister will be back soon and then we’ll get you figured out.”

Emma walked over to the refrigerator while bouncing the baby on her hip along the way. She was able to open the door to the refrigerator without stopping the bouncing and retrieved a bottle. Once the bottle was safely deposited into Neal’s mouth he quieted down. Emma took a seat on the couch while continuing with the bouncing.

“See this isn’t so hard”  
Neal had finished the bottle and started to close his eyes and yawn so Emma moved him from bouncing on his leg to resting his head on her shoulder. She started to rub circles up and down the baby’s back. Neal gave a contented sigh before releasing a loud burp and regurgitating the content of his stomach down Elizabeth’s back.

“Ugh! This is disgusting. I’m sorry Killy. I have to go change.”

She put the baby on the floor in a playpen and grabbed at her hair.

“I need to shower too, this is all in my hair and down the back of my dress. I promise I will be quick.”

Neal cried louder. Hook groaned and knelt over Neal to pick him up, but was met with the problem of how he was going to manage the task without shish kebabing the baby. He puzzled over how he could safely get Neal into his arms and off the floor. Suddenly it struck him; he could remove his hook hand. After it was removed he bent over, and lifted Neal up. Neal still was crying.

Knowing that the baby had been fed, and he was obviously not tired, so the only other thing that it could possibly be; he needed his diaper changed. He sniffed near the bottom and whipped his head away as quickly as he could. Of course he was going to have to deal with the poopy diaper one-handed on his own.

After some fancy acrobatics on Neal’s part, inventive expletives on Killian’s part, and a few wasted diapers and wipes; baby Neal was changed and smelling clean again. Killian decided to hold Neal and rock him slowly back and forth on the chair until he fell asleep. After a few minutes the baby dozed off and Killian decided to rest his eyes until Emma came down from her shower.

Even though Emma had to agree that this was probably the worst date she had ever been on, she couldn’t help but melt at the sight of Killian and Neal asleep in one of the chairs. Open beside them on the table was a book of fairytales. Hopefully they didn’t doze off before they reached the part where the lost princess and her dashing pirate lived happily ever after.


End file.
